Truth or Dare: Naruto Style!
by Ribbon-chan03
Summary: ...um...I suck at summaries....Truth or Dare....with Naruto...eheheh....JOIN THE INSANITY!
1. Intro

Hello, and thanks for reading! Here, we play Truth or Dare with the cast of NARUTO!! YAAY!! …ahem…It's all good…

I'm your host, Uchiha Kyoko, also known as the little sister of Sasuke and Itachi!

My friend, and co-host, is Lily!

Our guests….and participants….include:

Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Temari, Gaara, Kankurou, Tenten, and Lee!

The adults are included! Iruka, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Anko, Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Kurenai and Asuma!

Don't forget Akatsuki! Leader, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Kazuku, Sasori and Kisame!

And Sound! Sakon/Ukon, Kidomaru, Kimimaru, Tayuya, Jirobo, Dosu and Kabuto!


	2. section 1

Truth or Dare: Naruto style!!!

Disclaimer: …OK, you people know the routine…I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! **Tear **Stop rubbing it in!!

Chapter 1!!!

(Kyoko is me, Lily is my co-host!)

Ok, people, we do accept suggestions in reviews… so leave some and we might do that…anyway….let's start!

Shikamaru: ….this is pointless…what a drag…

Temari: ..Aww c'mon Shikamaru…

Gaara: ….

Kyoko: awright, lets get this show on the road!

Lily: ..Oo, me! Me!

Kyoko: …mmk!

Lily: ..Gaara!

Gaara: ..Dare..

Lily: …I dare you to hijack an ice-cream truck!!

Gaara: ..Can I kill people?

Lily: ..Preferably, no..

Gaara: fine.. **Hijacks an ice-cream truck and drives it around** … **comes back **..Happy?

Lily: … **yawn**

Kyoko: next!!

Ino: ..I'm bored!

Kyoko: Gai!!  
Gai: …yes? Can myself and my youthfulness be of assistance?

Kyoko: truth or dare!  
Gai: truth

Lily: ..hn…..do you ever plan on getting a new outfit??  
Kakashi: **likes that one**  
Gai: ..of course not! My youthfulness-----  
Neji: **covers his mouth**

Kyoko: arigato, Neji-kun

Neji: **blush**


	3. second section

Kyoko: Hello all and WELCOME BACK!!!! Once again, I'm Kyoko.

Lily: and I'm Lily!

Sasuke: …can we just get this over with?

Kyoko: …jeez…head up your ass much, nii-san?

Sasuke: ….I'm going to ignore that one, imoto-san.

Kyoko:

Lily: alrighty then! Itachi? Disclaimer please?

Itachi: hn. Fine. Kyoko and Lily don't own any of us…..

Lee: ..really?

Neji: ..moron.

Kyoko: ANYWAY!!!

* * *

Lily: ..first vic-..err…..yeah….**thinks** NARUTO!

Naruto: hm?

Lily: Truth or dare?

Naruto: …..truth…

Kyoko: **smirks** do you like Sasuke-nii-san?

Naruto & Sasuke: **vomit**

Lily: …that's a no?

Sasuke: …..**no comment**

Naruto: …yes, that is a DEFINITE no!!!

Kyoko: ..good…otherwise I'd kill you. next! Anko!!!

Anko: ….dare

Lily: …..**evil laugh** ….I dare you to make out with Kakashi.

Anko: …**blinks but does so….albeit not too reluctantly, either**

Kakashi: ….0.o…

Lee: augh! My EYES!!!

Kyoko: my EARS!!!!! SHUT UP YOU STUPID BABOON!!

Tenten: **plugs her ears**

Lily: NEXT!!!!! Shikamaru!

Shika: truth…I don't like your dares

Lily: …who do you like better? Ino or Temari?

Shika: …are you TRYING to get me killed?

Lily: yes

Shika: …Temari, then…if you must know..

Ino: -.-

Shika: ..Ino is too troublesome... **avoids looking at Ino at all costs**

Kyoko: ….um…intermission, while we try to prevent Ino from killing Shikamaru….or Temari from killing Ino…

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Lily: ..ok, we're back….and it's Orochimaru's turn!

Oro: …it is?

Lily: yes….

Oro:

Kyoko: ..ok, Oro-baka…truth? Or dare?

Oro: ..truth..

Kyoko: ..are you a homosexual pedophile everyone believes you to be?

Oro: ..I am NOT A PEDOPHILE!!! …but I am…um….gay….**hugs Kabuto**

Kyoko: …errrr...

Kabuto: ..**twitches and attempts to escape**

Kyoko: **rescues him**

Kabuto: …thank you

Kyoko: ..hn

* * *

(Authoress' notes: Lily and I have NOTHING AGAINST HOMOSEXUALS! I actually happen to know a few really nice people who are gay. I don't believe there is anything wrong with their choice! You disagree? KEEP YOUR HOMOPHOBIC THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF! That said, please read and review!!) 


	4. section 3

Kyoko: Welcome back! Standard disclaimer applies hunnies…oh and Lily-san is sick, so she won't be here today…

Itachi: ..I can't decide if that's good…or bad….

Kyoko: …ah, shaddup

Kyoko: mmkay, we have some good ones today….from akai-kurenai-san. Arigatou Gozimasu!

Kyoko: Ok, Naruto!

Naruto: ….oh? dare…

Kyoko: ehehe…. akai-kurenai-san dares you to…. go without ramen for three weeks!

Naruto: WHAT?? NOOOOOOO!!! Akai-kurenai, you are evil!!

Kyoko: …no she's not….she's good…anyhow….Tsunade-sama..

Tsunade: .huh? Oh…um…..hmmmm……truth

Kyoko: …two parts…A) how old are you….really? And B) is your chest really flat as Ero-senin says?

Tsunade: …..A) not telling…and B) WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!? ARE YOU BLIND?!?

Kyoko: **sweat drop** ok, Tsunade….let's not kill the reviewers, hm?

Jiraiya: She's 56….**is smashed over the head by Tsunade** …..52

Kyoko: A-HEM! Sasuke-nii-san….

Sasuke: dare…

Kyoko: **whispers something in his ear**

Sasuke: …**evil grin** I like this Akai girl……**sneaks up behind a zoned-out Itachi**

Itachi: …fish paste…

Kisame: **twitch**

Sasuke: **whispers** your mother would like to speak with you……

Itachi: **hits the ceiling….literally**

Kyoko & Sasuke: **rofltao (roll on floor laughing their asses off)**

Itachi: SASUKEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! KYOKOOOO!!!!!!

Both: …eep….**run**

**30 minutes later**

Kyoko: aniki? Can we continue the show?

Itachi: ..fine…..**sits**

Kyoko: ….Sakura-san..

Sakura: truth?

Kyoko: …who do you like…..Naruto or Sasuke?

Sakura: …..**blink** Sasuke-kun, duh.

Kyoko: Hinata…

Hinata: d-dare….

Kyoko: akai-kurenai-san dares you to kiss Naruto.

Shino: **twitch**

Hinata: …ah….uhm….well…..

Kyoko: ….are you chicken?

Hinata: N-No! **pecks Naruto on the forehead**

Shino: **about to kill someone**

Kyoko: …..INTERMISSION WHILE BUG-BOY IS RESTRAINED!!!

**2 hours later**

Kyoko: …Ok…Shikamaru…..

Shika: ….dare…

Kyoko: …you are not allowed to say troublesome for the rest of this episode….

Shika: …if I do?

Kyoko: …you get to eat dog crap, then make out with Lee….

Shika: **0.0** OK. Don't want to do that. EVER.

Kyoko: ….Kisame…

Kisame: …truth….

Kyoko: are you related to sushi or any kind of seafood?

Kisame: …no!

Deidara: …but his mum was a goldfish, yeah.

Kisame: SHUT UP!!!

Kyoko: **sigh** Tsunade….

Tsunade: …Dare….

Kyoko: I dare you to parade yourself around Konoha without your age

Jutsu

Tsunade: NO!

Jiraiya: …oh, come on…

Orochimaru: …yea, Tsu-chan.

Tsunade: …oh fine….**does so, then immediately puts it back up**

Kyoko: ….uhm….yeah….lets keep it there…..**shudder**

Gaara: ..I'm bored….

Kyoko: ..well, you have a dare from akai-kurenai-san…

Gaara: ….OK….

Kyoko: …you have been dared to…. go to Kankuro and Temari, hug 'em tight, and sing

"we are family".

Gaara: ….no. way.

Kyoko: …yes. Way.

Gaara: …….no.

Kyo: **blink…..cower** OK….you no have to…Asuma-sempai?

Asuma: … both.

Kyo: …ok. Truth: Why do you smoke? And dare: you can't smoke for a week.

Asuma: ..it's a habit and …….fk

Kurenai: yes!

Kyoko: **ish glomped by Kurenai** ok….your turn anyway.

Kurenai: truth.

Kyoko: …do you have something to tell Asuma-sempai?

Kurenai: …uhmm…Asuma-kun…I'm pregnant….

Asuma: …..that's……wow….

**15 minutes later**

Kyoko: ….we're almost out of time….so Chouji and Lee

Chouji: ..**munches on chips** dare

Kyoko: no chips for three days.

Chouji: ……

Kyoko: …Lee…..truth for you….what is with the hair? In other words….why the hell do you have a bowl cut?!?!

Lee: …..because it is youthful……

Neji: ….why do people even ask?

Kyoko: ..don't know…any who…that's all for now…..bye all!


	5. Section 4

Kyoko: Alrighty! Welcome to the next section of TRUTH OR DARE: NARUTO STYLE!!!! I'm your host, Kyo! My co-host is Lily, and our special guest is…AKAI-KURENAI!!!

Lily: ..kyu.

Akai: hello.

Kyo: …standard disclaimer applies…blahblahblah…..ON WITH THE SHOW!

Kyoko: …alright, today we have some suggestions from AngelMoonNight and akai-kuranai. First up is...Neji-kun.

Neji: ……dare…

Kyo: ok. This is one of Angel's requests. "I dare Neji to dance" and since she also said to music of our choosing…….

Lily: we choose the Barney "cleanup song"

Kyo: ..and we're going to add…..

Lily: you must sing it too.

Neji: …you're…joking, right? Kyo-chan? Please say you're joking…..

Kyo: nope.

Neji: shudders

Akai: puts on the music

Lily: 0.o where'd you get that?

Kyo: ….she's a guest authoress. She can do stuff like that.

Lily: ..oh. OK…

Neji: starts singing Clean up, Clean up……I don't know the words!!…um…clean up….something, something…….oh screw this!!

Kyo, Lily, and Akai: **laughing**

Neji: shut up! **sits down, blushing madly**

Lily: aright. Next! Kimimaro!

Kimimaro: …dare

Lily: Go to Ash and say, "Cubone Cubone Cu!" and use a bonemerang to whack his Pikachu repeatedly.

Kimimaro: who is this "Ash"?

Lily: opens a portal for him …now hurry…

Kimimaro: goes through …..**Sees a black-haired-boy, Ash** …._this is degrading_ **Uses a bonemerang as requested** ………..Cubone Cu…**whacks Pikachu and gets zapped** ….**walks back to portal** ……I hate you all.

**Crickets chirp and portal closes**

Akai: Shino!

Shino: dare…

Akai: You have been dared to spray yourself with OFF! Bugspray.

Shino: ……no.

Akai: **does it for him**

Shino: …you are evil.

Akai: I know!!

Kiba: **cracks up**

Shino: **gives him fleas out of sheer annoyance and goes to clean off**

Hinata: **follows**

Kyo: …OK….don't wanna know why…

Everyone: me either!

Kyo: ok. Nii-san.

Sasuke & Itachi: yes?

Kyo: …Sasuke-nii-san.

Itachi: oh.

Sasuke: what? Oh…..truth!

Kyoko: Would you let your fan girls swarm you for an entire month if it gave you a chance to attack Itachi?

Sasuke: **ponders this** ……my brother is definitely the lesser of two evils. So no!

Fan girls: **all cry**

Lily: OK. My turn to ask! I choose….Lee!

Lee: yes?

Lily: truth or dare?

Lee: I choose a most youthful dare!

Lily: …fine. You must act like an emo for the rest of the chapter!

Lee: **is silent**

Lily: Lee?

Lee: God, what do you want from me?!?!

Lily: ….wow…..

Akai: OK, now I pick Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: truth!

Akai: Who are you more scared of: Gamabunta or Tsunade?

Jiraiya: …ah…um…I…..**sees Tsunade approach** Tsunade! Definitely Tsunade!!

Kankuro: **laughs**

Akai: hey Kankurou! Would you rather make Gaara ticked off or annoy an enraged Temari?

Kankuro: uhm…none of the above?????

Akai: choose one!

Kankurou: ….Temari…

Temari: ……**glare**

Gaara: **smirk**

Kankurou: **runs**

Akai: **laughs evilly**

Kyo: next!! My choice….Neji!

Neji: truth

Kyo: Neji, if you could bring your father back by killing Hinata, would you do it?

Neji: Honestly? No, I wouldn't.

Lily: oo! Me! Me!

Kyo: …ok…

Lily: **evil laugh**

Everyone else: **shudder**

Lily: Naruto!

Naruto: dare

Lily: I dare you, Naruto, to sing a song about Hinata. A LOVE song.

Shino & Hinata: **come back in about now**

Naruto: ..uhm….OK. What one?

Akai: For Good from Wicked

Naruto: ..OK. **sings it**

Hinata: **faints several times, always caught by Shino**

Naruto: **finishes**

Lily: wow…you have a REALLY good singing voice!!

Kyo: he does!!

Akai: …yeah…..sooo…….Zetsu!!

Zetsu: ….hm?

Akai: was your mum a Venus Flytrap?

Zetsu: ..yes. She was.

Kyo: wow!!

Zetsu: indeed.

Kyo: alright….my turn now!! Ino! You're my target this round!!

Ino: cha! Eat that, billboard-brow!

Sakura: …I'd really rather not!

Ino: totally truth!

Kyo: 0.o ok…too…preppy……..gack!

Neji: you killed Kyo!!! **sobs**

Kyo: …nope. I was just playing!

Neji: oh…..**super embarrassed**

Kyo: aww….wuv you Neji-kuun….

Neji: …..ummm…

Kyo:

Ino: …um…hello???

Kyo: oh! Right! Ino, are you becoming an anorexic/bulimic for Sasuke?

Ino: so what if I am??

Lee: Why is the world so cruel????

Ino: ….uhm……what now?

Lee: Ino, my beautiful blossom, don't ruin your beautiful complexion!

Ino: **blush** you….really think I'm beautiful??

Lee: …yes…INO I LOVE YOU!!!!

Tenten: but I thought you loved me!

Lee: no way! Ino's more my type!

Ino: ..aww, that's sweet, Lee-kun!

Lee: I guess.

Lily: …ok, enough of that! Shizune!

Shizune: me? Dare.

Lily: **whispers something**

Shizune: …oookayyy……**walks to Tsunade** You're an old hag, and I'm running away to marry Iruka-kun!!

Tsunade & Iruka: WHAT???

Shizune: you heard me!

Tsunade: uuuugh!!!! **Chases Shizune**

Iruka: **in a daze**

Shizune: **runs**

Akai: …okay…..anyhow…Dosu!

Dosu: ..what?

Akai: Can you do the chicken dance or hokey-pokey better?

Dosu: is that a trick question??

Akai: no.

Dosu: ..I pass

Kyo: chicken!

Dosu: …..-.- ….hokey-pokey…..

All three Authoresses: **snicker**

Kakashi: I'm bored!

Kyo: ..ok, then….**gives him a dare**

Kakashi: **starts reading his Icha Icha Paradise to Anko**

Anko: …..0.0

Kakashi: **pokes her nose…repeatedly**

Anko: ….-.-

Kakashi: Anko is a dumpling woman-un! Believe it! **Runs like a madman**

Anko: KAKASHI!!!!!!! **Gives chase**

Lily: Gaara, kiss Sakura.

Gaara: …no

Lily: yes

**15 minutes later**

Lily: yes

Gaara: no.

Kyo: oh for the love of…! JUST DO IT!!!

Gaara: …fine. **Kisses her cheek**

Sakura: 0.0

Lily: …it was supposed to be on the lips but oh well.

Kyo: …don't bother…getting that much out of him is like pulling teeth with no anesthetic…..a pain in the ass.

Akai: Obito! Have you read the story about the big toe? Do that to Kakashi.

Obito: ok. **Sneaks up behind Kakashi and reaches for his Sharingan eye** Give me….my eye….**in a really spooky voice**

Kakashi: **screams like a little girl, wets himself, and passes out**

Akai: 0.o

Obito:

Kyo, Lily & Akai: Ino! Cut your hair shorter than shoulder length!

Ino: ..what? Why?

Lee: …no, Ino! Your beautiful haaaaiiiir!!!!

Ino: ……um…**cuts off a few centimeters** I needed a trim anyway.

Lee: hn.

Kyo, Lily, Akai: THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
